ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Book Golem
Book Golems are, as their name implies, large amounts of books compiled into an even larger human form by animators. They have reading lights for heads. They are extremely strong, capable of extending their limbs, and can even turn books from their bodies into Book Bats. The only way to harm one is to shoot it with the Shock Blast to expose its weak points and leave them vulnerable to the capture stream. When they are exposed, its core can be wrenched loose ;slamming the core will break it, defeating the Golem. While they are regular enemies in the Realistic versions, they are mini-boss enemies in the Stylized versions of the game. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class VI Bi-Dimensional Attractor *'Type:' Unstable (wrangle parts) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Berserk **''Weaknesses:'' Shock Blast Book Golem Tobin Scan from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions Notes: Golems can bend objects to their will, manipulating them to form portions of their own physically manifested form, PK energy greatly enhances the Golem's ability to reconstitute damaged or destroyed portions of its "body." This Golem was formed from overly energetic P.K.E.-charged books in the Public Library. Contact Protocol: Book Golems are strong, massive animators with no visible weakness other than their lumbering speed. Despite their slow speed, Book Golems can often reach you and attack at close range, so use the surrounding area to the best of your abilities by staying ahead of the Golem or slowing it down even more with your Stasis Stream. To whittle down its P.K.E., use the tried and true Proton Stream and Boson Darts combo. Manifestation Point: *New York City Public Library Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 7 Organic Physical Conglomerate *'Abilities:' Melee Attack, Long Arm Attack, Summon Book Bats Tobin's Summary: I've come to call a certain phenomenon the "conglomerate effect." This is when several smaller, seemingly mindless animated entities come together and generate a collective intelligence and form a larger body composed of the smaller parts working in tandem. Most of these conglomerates have focal points that act as a central nervous system as well as a weak point. I feel that if one were to disrupt these points, the being would be forced to disperse. Egon's Notes: The target of the conglomerates that I've encountered exhibit a most unusual behavior as they are disrupted. There is apparently enough negative energy released when these things fall apart that free-floating vaporous apparitions are created on the spot. Clearly this is strong evidence to support my plasmic accretion theory. Ray's Tips: Look sharp, rookie. These guys hit like a pile of books. Big, heavy, books! The weak points on these monsters are well protected, but the Shock Blast remains your best choice for exposing them. Supplemental Data The art page can found in the NYC Public Library, during the "Ghoul of Your Dreams..." section. It is hidden inside a small stack of books in the Book Golem encounter arena. References Gallery Primary Canon GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap16.png|A Book Golem from Realistic Version. GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap83.png| GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap112.png| Secondary Canon BookGoleminGBTVGSVIcon.png|Tobin's Spirit Guide entry BookGolemStyle001.png|A Book Golem from Stylized Version. BookGolemStyle002.png| BookGoleminGBTVGSVsc01.png| BookGoleminGBTVGSVsc02.png| BookGoleminGBTVGSVsc03.png| Non Canon RookieVsBookGolemGBTVGe3Trailersc01.png|The Rookie taking on a Book Golem in the 2008 E3 trailer Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Unstable Category:Media Class 6 Category:Media Class 7